


Snippets from the Life of a Greek Myth

by DragonCorny



Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCorny/pseuds/DragonCorny
Summary: A small collection of one-shots of moments in the life of various of our favourite Greek myths.





	1. Macallan 1926

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler(ish) for Medusa Route. (Though if you read the relationships tags then well... spoilers!)

_Scylla_

 

“Okay. You can do this. You can do this.”

“Do what?”

Scylla’s aura flared as she whirled around in surprise.

“WOAH!” Charybdis stumbled back with her hands up. “It’s just me!”

Blinking a few times, Scylla’s face quickly heated as she blushed with embarrassment and hid her Aura once more. “Sorry.”

“So what’s go you so on edge?” Crossing her arms, Charybdis raises a brow.

 _Nope. Nope. Not happening._ Scylla mentally yelled at herself. There was no way she was going to let Charybdis know about this. She loved Charybdis, she really did, but as her best friend, Scylla knew that there would be no way Charybdis would be able to keep this quiet.

“Just a bit jumpy. Nothing to worry about.”

Scylla knew that her little lie had not been convincing enough the moment Charybdis’ smile shifted into a small frown. Before the other ganglord could say anything, Scylla put out her hands.

“Okay, just… there is something, but I’ll tell you later. Promise.”

There was a pause after that. Charybdis gave her a look that made sweat gather on her brow. After a few more moments, a small laugh escaped the ganglord’s lips as she shook her head at Scylla.

“Alright. I expect a full explanation for whatever…” She waved her hands around, motioning at Scylla, “you may be up to.” With a small grin, she walked past Scylla sighing in relief and into the Boarback.

Scylla took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and feelings before also entering the bar.

It was surprising that, on a Monday night, the bar was packed. Many of the gang members waved and raised their hands in greeting as the former lieutenant stepped through the doors. With a nod of acknowledgment, Scylla’s eyes scanned the bar, finding Eryn chatting up Prime on the far end of the counter. A small groan escaped Scylla’s lips as she noticed Charybdis working her way over to her girlfriend. So much for keeping Charybdis out of this.

“Scylla!” an all too familiar voice called out. She felt herself wince and barely managed to keep a straight face as she turned to search for the owner of the voice.

On the opposite side of the room, Euryale was waving at her from a booth that held not only herself, but Stheno, Medusa and Ilyana.

“… Fuck.” And suddenly, all the pressure Scylla had managed to dispel before arriving all came crashing back. She had hoped that there would only be a few people here considering the day of the week, but her plans had backfired right in her face.

With a weak smile, Scylla waved back at Euryale, also meeting the gaze of Stheno, Medusa and Ilyana. The frown that appears on Medusa’s face when Scylla’s eyes met hers caused her throat to become dry. This night was not turning out how she wanted. Before the red haired woman could move, Scylla quickly turned and headed to the bar, and straight for Eryn.

The faster she could get this done with, the faster this could all be over. She tried to ignore the feeling of Medusa’s eyes on her back as she slipped into a free seat, the only free seat at the bar. Unfortunately, it happened to be two seats away from Prime and Charybdis.

“Hey Scylla.” Prime waved at her as she took a seat. Charybdis only nodded but still had a curious glint in her eye.

Barely managing a small smile, Scylla nodded at the King of Monsters. “Hey, Prime.”

“So, what can I get for you today, lovely?”

Scylla’s heart was suddenly racing at ten miles an hour as she turned to Eryn who was leaning against the bar, face mere inches from her own. The flirtatious grin on her the bartender’s face squeezed Scylla’s heart so tight it hurt.

“Nothing actually. Not from what you have in stock anyway,” She coolly replied, desperately hoping she her voice didn’t quiver.

Eryn raised a brow at that. “Really? Why not?”

Scylla lifted the package she had with her and gently set it on the table.

“Well I had something else sort of in mind.” Scylla smiled but she knew it wavered because of the look on Eryn’s face. Ignoring Charybdis’ question about what was in the bag, she gently removed the box inside and set it on the table.

Eryn blinked once. Then twice.

“Holy fucking shit is that a 1926 Macallan?!” One of the people at the bar yelled.

 _Well shit._ She should have thought this through. She mentally groaned as more than a few heads turned at the exclamation.

“Babe… babe,” Eryn choked. “Not… not that I don’t love it. But holy shit, why did you buy a 75-thousand-dollar bottle of whiskey?”

“Why don’t you open it?” Scylla fiddled with her fingers. She could hear Charybdis excitedly speaking to, she assumed, Prime. Scylla’s thoughts however, were elsewhere. The noise in the bar had grown a bit louder with murmurs as more and more people became aware of the situation at the bar.

“You’re literally the best girlfriend ever!” Eryn carefully but quickly opened the box, but froze in place the moment the bottle was revealed.

“… Yea. Eryn… I… I can’t be your girlfriend anymore.” Scylla looked up at Eryn’s shocked face as she heard Charybdis’ cry of indignation and more than a few gasps of surprise from around her.

“What?!” And there was Ilyana. Which meant Medusa was behind her as well. Gods this day really was not going how she wanted.

“SCYLLA! Did you buy her a break-up gift?! What the fuck?!” Charybdis angry voice but through the mob of other voices as she stormed over.

“Ch-Charybdis.” Eryn managed to force the words out as tears gathered in her eyes. At the call, the ganglord stopped in her tracks.

“But Eryn-” the bartender shook her head and looked at Scylla.

Reaching into the box of whiskey, Scylla pulled out the small velvet box that sat beside the bottle inside.

“I can’t be your girlfriend anymore. I don’t want to. I’d much rather be your wife.” She lifted the top to reveal the ring inside. “Eryn. Will-“

Before she managed to finish her sentence, Scylla felt the wind rush out of her lungs as she roughly slammed into the floor. Eryn had wasted no time leaping over the table to tackle her, sending them both to the ground.

“Yes. YES. YES!” Eryn peppered her face with kisses.

There was a moment of silence before the whole bar shook with roars and cheers. Several wolf-whistles pierced the air and laughter rang throughout the whole room.

Scylla laughed as she turned a kiss, “You’re going to have to let me off the floor, Eryn.”

The bartender laughed with tears in her eyes as she leaned back to get to her feet. A hand helped her up as another was offered to Scylla. She reached out and grasped the hand without looking for the source, and found herself wretched to her feet and pulled into a bear-hug.

“OH SCYLLA YOU SLY BASTARD!” Charybdis squealed. “Gods I was about to kill you!”

“Chary…bdis…. Air,” Scylla gasped out in the tight embrace of her best friend.

“Oops.” The grip around her midsection loosened and Scylla took in a deep breath before turning to her old friend.

“Thanks for the support, I guess?” Scylla grinned back as Charybdis pulled her into another hug, one that she was able to return this time.

“Gratz, Scylla.” Prime nodded at her with a small smile, a few steps away as Charybdis released her.

Before she could respond, another body slammed into her, though this with much less force.

“Scylla! Congratulations!” Ilyana looked up, eyes shining with tears.

“Why are you crying?” the gangster chuckled.

“I- I’m just so happy for you!” Without a response, the human quickly let go and gave the same treatment to Eryn.

“Congratulations, Scylla.” The smooth voice of Medusa drew her attention and Scylla turned to see the trio of gorgon sisters smiling at her.

“Yes, congrats, Scylla. I am actually more surprised this didn’t happen earlier.” Stheno’s comment brought a blush to Scylla’s cheeks as her sisters laughed.

“Definitely,” Euryale then pointed a finger up at her. “As my former lieutenant, I order you to not mess this up and be happy.”

“I concur with that statement as your former boss. But more importantly, as your friend,” Medusa gently rested a hand on her shoulder. The words from the gorgons brought tears to Scylla’s eyes and she wiped them away with a small laugh.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Scylla.” At the sound of her girlfriend’s… no, fiancées voice’s, the ganglord turned and picked up her partner by the waist.

“I love you.” Scylla smiled.

Eryn eyes shone with glee as she kissed her new fiancée. “I love you too.”

This day surely had not gone as Scylla hoped. Drinks were passed around the room as the bar jumped into a full celebration. Surrounded by the gang and her best of her friends, her family, Scylla smiled. This day hadn’t gone as planned, it had gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the side characters in Medusa's route and had to give Eryn and Scylla a proposal scene. They definitely deserve one another.
> 
> Definitely hoping to write more. Prompts are welcome - though I do not ensure that I will write them. Also I have only done Medusa route at the moment (working on buying the others), so keep that in mind.


	2. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Medusa Pride Special so minor spoilers for that? Technically?

** **

For two hundred years she has loved Scylla. She’s known Scylla for as long as she can remember. They have fought through thick and thin, remaining at each other’s sides and guarding each other’s backs. As time goes on, they become two parts of a whole, and living without her other half seems wrong. They’ve shared irreplaceable adventures, heart wrenching hardships, nights full of tears on both their faces, and now they share a family that lies within their gang. She cannot remember a time without Scylla. Without the support, and reason that comes along with her best friend. They’ve shared secrets that will only ever be known by the two of them and experiences that can never be explained. Though they are not blood related, they are very much family. Family at a deeper level than just the gang. She loves Scylla because she first found that she could love in Scylla as her best friend and her sister.

By virtue of loving Scylla, she also learns to love Eryn. Eryn who runs the best monster bar in all of New York. Eryn who is eager to keep the peace but will not hesitate to raise her fists to do so. Eryn who looks rough but is also soft spoken. There are nights when Eryn has to drag her away from the alcohol for her own good, roughing her up when sense needs to be knocked into her. However, she knows that with Eryn, she has someone that will fight her when needed, but will also fight for her. She remembers nights of Eryn’s Aura slamming into her, knocking her to the ground with enough force to injure. Those same nights, she recalls pouring her heart out the bartender who silently listens as she tends to the injuries Eryn herself, caused. At the end of it all, Eryn smiles with understanding. She loves Eryn because Eryn is a solid rock that keeps her grounded.

She loves Euryale as weird as it may sound. She’s known the woman since she joined the gang, and though they fought against one another, she knows that should the time call for it, they will fight with each other. Euryale is a bit more unpredictable than anyone else she loves. Sometimes the knife-loving gorgon is cruel and maniacal, other times, she is caring and funny. She has lost count; the number of times she has had to stop Euryale from starting a fight. Not because of the danger it would put Euryale in, no, but because of the danger Euryale would pose to the other party. Despite her ever changing attitude and being so very hard to read, she wouldn’t change a thing about the blonde. She loves Euryale because Euryale brings thrill into her life.

She loves Medusa, that is no secret. Meeting Medusa was like handling fire. Fierce, bold, and burning. It drew her and Scylla like moths to a flame. The gang became her life, and she will forever thank Medusa for creating her family. She looked up to the other woman, allowing herself to be taken under the red-haired woman’s wing. Her betrayal is a heavy rock in her heart that she is sure, will never disappear. Medusa has long forgiven her for it, but she will never forget her actions, only if, for it to be a reminder. She can’t help but look up to Medusa who welcomed her with open arms, who taught her, guided her, and when needed, comforted her. Though they have gone on separate paths now, she knows that she will forever remain loyal. She loves Medusa because Medusa is the very core of her family.

She never thought she would love a human, but she loves Ilyana. She both loves and despises Ilyana the moment she sees the human with Medusa. She loves the young woman because she is placing a smile on Medusa’s face, something she had not seen in years, not since she herself was part of the reason Medusa stopped smiling. She despises the H.E.R.A agent at that very same moment because she is a reminder of old times. Of a happier Medusa and a complete family that was her gang. In the years following, Ilyana never ceases to amaze her. Fighting tooth and nail for the gang, and in the end, Ilyana assimilates into the gang without anyone really noticing. It is also because of her that their family is whole once more after a decade of hurt and fighting. She expects the human to berate her for her betrayal to Medusa, but it never comes. Eventually curiosity gets the best of her, and she asks the much younger woman why. The smile she receives in turn and the hug that follows surprises her. _Thank you_ , the brunette says. It is at that moment that she knows she loves Ilyana. She loves Ilyana because Ilyana is a reminder of compassion, faith and trust.

She loves Stheno, and in more ways than one. The first time she sees Stheno in the battlefield, she is in awe. Unlike her sisters that ooze danger, Stheno is much more reserved and calculating. She almost is tame in comparison to Medusa and Euryale – or that was the first impression at least. Watching Stheno casually part a crowd of monsters with her Aura, and taking out the leader with ease solidified her decision to stay in the gang. In the years to come, she would become a lieutenant of sorts in the gang under Medusa’s rule. However, she was Stheno’s right hand, acting directly for her and with her. Stheno showed her the underworld of the monster world but also allowed her to enjoy the light. Eventually her loyalty and friendship became something more. They do not talk about it these days, but Stheno was her first real relationship. When Stheno asked her to be her girlfriend, she hesitantly accepted. Not a month later, they broke up. That would not be the last time they did. Over the years, she and Stheno would be akin to an on and off couple. Every time their relationship turned deeper, she broke it off. Eventually, they solidified a relationship after meeting Ilyana, one where they are friends nothing more. She does not see the oldest gorgon much in recent times, now that Stheno has other obligations as the Queen of Monsters. Regardless, Stheno has a special place in her heart. She loves Stheno because Stheno is could haves, should haves, and chances missed. She loves Stheno because she is a friend which has seen a side that no one else has, one than even Scylla does not know. She loves Stheno, but she doesn’t _love_ Stheno. Perhaps there was a time she did, but she was too afraid to recognize it, but that time has come and gone and now Stheno is a reminder to leap first and think second.

“Hey.” Familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. She raises a hand to play with the long blonde strands that fall past and over her own shoulder.

Two hundred years and still running. Prime is her only real relationship after Stheno. There are many one-night stands, hook ups, kisses and more between the time of Stheno and Prime, but none were real. Not really. It is not as if she hasn’t tried, but every time she feels herself falling deeper, she resists. She places on a charming smile, throws out empty words and runs. She’s never stayed with any one person for a long period of time. Prime is long past that of Stheno’s (consecutive) record, currently at about a year of dating.

Two hundred years and she has never allowed herself to _love_. Not truly. She loves her family, her friends, and their support. But it is a different kind of love, a love that everyone has, and that she also in turn receives. This _love_ is different. Its wide, vast and full of the unknown. Its deep and mysterious but also terrifying. She has spent so long running from the unknown, every time she felt herself falling into it, she froze and ran from possibilities. Falling made her feel terrified, and she had spent the better part of the last few decades ensuring she would never fall again.

Leap first, think second. That is the reminder Stheno gives her, as well as the first time she felt herself falling into the unknown. Once upon a time, she did _love_ Stheno, she did let herself fall, but not far enough before terror froze her blood and she fled.

Prime was full of a new unknown and new possibilities. Prime was warmth, like cocoa, blankets and a fireplace during a cold winter afternoon. Prime was comfort after a bad gang fight, soft touches and careful hands that tended to her wounds. Prime was strength that surged through her when she defending her home turf from those that would dare harm her family, an Aura that linked with her own. Prime was pleasure in the middle of the night in tangled sheets in the familiarity of home. Prime was trust, she could let herself fall from Olympus and know that the King of Monsters would be there are the bottom to catch her. Prime was understanding that wiped way her tears, that whispered sweet nothings and said _it was okay_ when she wouldn’t let herself fall.

“What are you thinking about?” Warm light brown eyes with a hint of yellow reflected back her own as she turned her body.

Leap first, think second.

Two hundred years. It was time to let herself fall.

“I think I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Charybdis just in case anyone was wondering.  
> Also changed the name from Snippets from the Life of a Greek Monster to Snippets from the Life of a Greek Myth. So other non-monsters may be added. And by other non-monsters I mean Alex Cyprin.


End file.
